


【擎蜂】合二为一

by YourMajestyFox



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Conjunx Endura, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 11:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18141332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMajestyFox/pseuds/YourMajestyFox
Summary: 火种融合拆，坦诚又不服输的Bee。





	【擎蜂】合二为一

 

大黄蜂回到擎天柱的休息室，摊倒在宽大的充电床上。他的循环电路都快要忙到爆炸了。当然，他的领袖比他更要忙上一百倍。近两个月来局势骤然紧张起来，擎天柱在向他提出缔结火种伴侣的请求之后，便被迫一头扎入繁忙的事务之中，几乎无暇顾及其他。而他自己也没闲着，除了完成作为副官的忙碌工作以外，还终于修好了发声器。感谢普神和救护车，他一度以为自己一辈子都要靠收音机出声了。

 

大黄蜂翻了个身，像碳基猫咪一样舒展开疲惫的机体。说到收音机，其实用收音机表达意思也没什么特别不好的，只除了一件事——在和擎天柱对接的时候，他的处理器根本顾不上筛选收音机频道，想要“说话”时只能杂乱地发出噪音，扫兴极了。但擎天柱说他并不介意，甚至觉得挺“有趣（interesting）”的。是的，他的原话就是“有趣”。这让大黄蜂又羞又恼，好像擎天柱把他在对接中失控的收音机当做了某种特殊情趣一样。

 

于是在换上崭新发声器的那个晚上，大黄蜂装作自己仍然无法说话，在擎天柱身下发出断断续续的讯号杂音。直到他搂着大型机的脖子即将到达过载时，贴上他天线形状的音频接收器，用真正属于自己的清亮嗓音喊出了一声带着哭腔的“Optimus”。他向火种源发誓，擎天柱在那一瞬间绝对被吓了一跳，他能感受到身上的机体连空气置换都停滞了，紧接着一记大力的挺身，灌满了他的对接甬道。而在那之后像是不满于小侦察兵对上级隐瞒“情报”似的，他高大的长官又继续“惩罚”了他，逼迫他一遍又一遍地喊出长官的名字。

 

想到这些，大黄蜂感到自己的腹甲下方和对接面板后面都开始不自觉地热了起来。他忽然又有些沮丧地意识到，繁重的工作还真的有点影响到他们的对接质量。不过他忙碌的领袖无论工作到多晚，也绝对会回到休息室，轻轻躺到充电床上将迷迷糊糊的自己揽进怀里。非常偶尔的时候，擎天柱能够早一些回来，与他进行一场短暂畅快的对接。

 

在经历了最初的青涩阶段之后，如今他们都已经毫不掩饰对彼此的渴望。但有时擎天柱还挺怀念当初的那几个夜晚，在不算宽敞的休息室中，空气仿佛都要拧出水来，小机子害羞地挡着自己的面甲死活不肯看向他，两只并没有什么力气的手臂推搡着他的胸甲，咬着下唇吃力地承受着撞击，清洁液也沿着光学镜的边缘滴滴答答地淌下来。然而大黄蜂一点也不想回忆那时的情景，似乎“和擎天柱对接时会害羞”这个事实反倒让他更加害羞起来。

 

大黄蜂深呼一口气，抖抖头上的触角，加大了散热系统的功率。他的内芯和机体都有点想念那个红蓝涂装的大型机了，尽管明明在3个地球时之前，他才特意绕路经过领袖办公室，在窗口冲他笑着眨了眨一边的光镜。“你什么时候回来？能带一包能量源糖吗？谢谢啦。”他在内线通讯中留下文字讯息，望着天花板继续他的胡思乱想。对了，还有一件事——火种融合。他们还没有进行火种融合。曾经他以为只要对接就会自动完成火种融合，导致他第一次与擎天柱尝试拆卸时紧张得不停发抖，还让对方以为是他太害怕了差点中途放弃。

 

之后某天早上在去找救护车进行“日常维修”时，大黄蜂旁敲侧击地问了一句，果然迎来了一记扳手敲头。“你在塞博坦上学时没人教吗？啊？谁是你的老师啊？”“Optimus Prime.”“……”总而言之，火种融合是伴侣间的主动行为，至于到底什么时候才会发生，救护车也没告诉他，只是说到时他会知道的。再然后的某一次他抓住机会问了千斤顶，但对方的答案更加匪夷所思，“Hmm，是个美妙至极的时刻，好好享受吧，小家伙。”所以千斤顶说的是什么意思？大黄蜂想到这里犹豫了一会儿，接着打开手臂上的全息悬浮屏幕，在搜索引擎中输入“火种融合”几个字。突然，咔嗒一声，休息室的门被打开了。

 

“Optimus！事情都处理完了？”大黄蜂慌忙关闭屏幕，坐起身来。

“是的，”擎天柱走向床边，将一小袋能量源糖递给他，“你在搜索什么？”

“没什么。噢，谢谢——”小机子眨着光镜，捏出一个糖块扔进嘴里，“嘿，这是新口味，你尝过了吗？”

“我看到了，Bee。你在搜索火种融合。”擎天柱陪大黄蜂半躺在充电床上，斜靠着床头看向他，难掩光镜中的笑意。

而转移话题失败的大黄蜂忽然觉得丢脸极了，连小触角都向后方背了过去。这下擎天柱不仅知道他不懂火种融合是怎么回事，还显得他对此事非常急迫和期待似的。

“你很期待吗？”

完了，果然被看穿了。大黄蜂靠在擎天柱亮红色涂装的肩甲上，咔吧咔吧咬着糖块，思考该怎么解释。

 

“火种融合是塞伯坦人一种古老的仪式，需要在对接时由伴侣双方进行主动配合。火种融合后，伴侣将会共享情感，并能感知对方的存在。”擎天柱将大黄蜂揽进怀里，神色复杂，“抱歉，Bee，最近事态很严重，甚至也影响了我的情绪。也就是说，如果我们已经进行过火种融合，你也会被这些负面情绪困扰。而我不希望如此，至少等这段时间过后再说。”

“但是，Optimus，如果我分走一半这些情绪，你不就能轻松一些了吗？而且，既然是伴侣双方的事，那应该也问一下我的意见才对。”

此时的擎天柱不需要火种链接就知道大黄蜂生气了。小机子的触角直竖着，眉头也拧到了一起。他忽然意识到，自己过盛的保护欲又一次地帮了倒忙。

“我明白了。”擎天柱垂下光镜，撑起手臂将大黄蜂压到身下，语气低沉又暧昧，“谢谢你，Bee。”

很自然地，大黄蜂也明白了即将发生什么，胸腔内的火种都开始急速跳动起来，“所以……我该怎么做？”

“把你的身体与灵魂，全部交与我。”

“噢，我早就这样做了。”

 

于是，一切都由一个绵长的吻开始。擎天柱柔软的金属舌掠过大黄蜂的唇齿，滑进他的口腔。是甜的——他品尝着大黄蜂嘴里还未完全融化的能量源糖块，卷起他小巧的舌头轻轻搅动。而大黄蜂丝毫不甘示弱，急切地侵入对方口中，用舌尖将剩下的糖块推给他。他又缠绵了一会儿才不舍地离开擎天柱的嘴唇，带出长长一条银丝，笑着眨了眨光镜，“新口味好吃吗？”领袖也笑起来，低头吻上小机子晶亮水润的唇角，压低嗓音，“嗯，好吃。”宽大手掌沿着大黄蜂身侧的装甲一路向下抚摸，停留在裸露着管线的腰际。他将两根手指伸进后腰黄色装甲的缝隙中，挑起几根细小的线路，轻轻释放弱性电流。

 

不出所料地，大黄蜂发出一声轻喘，整个机身也紧绷起来。于是明黄色的小机子伸出手臂抱住大型机的颈部，一边用同样的伎俩拨弄着颈侧的管线，一边攻击只有他知道的领袖的弱点——那对尖尖的天线型音频接收器。他伸出舌尖上下舔舐着，偶尔对着天线顶端轻咬一下，十分满足地听到擎天柱的空气置换频率也变得凌乱起来。像是回应小机子的挑衅，擎天柱抚上他背后那两对门翼与机体的连接处，手指重重碾过繁复的线路，并释放出大量电流。这下大黄蜂猛地挺起机身惊叫出声，下意识地去阻止擎天柱仍流连在他门翼接缝处的手。他自己的对接管道早就开始溢出润滑液，而刚才的刺激似乎让他一下子涌出更多滑腻的液体，堵在后挡板和保护叶片的后头，难受极了。

 

擎天柱伏在他的身上，依旧在温柔且不紧不慢地吻他，像是要尝遍他的每一寸机甲一样，可大黄蜂却有些着急了。他抬起身子，双腿熟练而自然地挂上擎天柱的腰，湿漉漉的浅蓝色光镜望着他，邀请着他。接着，他的后挡板被拆下扔到一旁，粗大手指一根接连一根推开保护叶片进入了他，失去阻隔的淡粉色润滑液一缕一缕地从他的对接口与擎天柱的手指之间挤出来。大黄蜂昂起头轻声喘息，仔细体会着对接管道内逐渐激活的传感节点带给他的酥麻快感。擎天柱的手指在他的体内轻轻旋转勾动，反复按压引得小机子连连惊叫的那个小小节点，感受着湿润甬道越来越高的温度。与此同时，他的另一只手打开大黄蜂的前挡板，握住对他而言十分小巧的输出管，轻轻上下套弄。他的小蜜蜂已经湿透了，冷凝液布满表层机甲，输出管顶端滴出晶亮的交换液，身下的润滑液已经汇成荧粉色的一小摊。他将手指缓缓抽出，对接管道内的记忆金属推挤挽留着他，银色的洞口一张一翕，迎接他的入侵。

 

擎天柱跪坐在充电床上，收起前挡板，弹出充能已久的输出管。黄色小机子却忽然坐起身来，向前爬了几步，停在大型机尺寸惊人的管子前。他已经享受挺久的了，现在，他也想要取悦自己辛劳的伴侣。他用双手捧起炽热的管子，伸出舌尖，舔上顶端的输出孔，勾起擎天柱压抑的低喘。看着面前布满螺旋纹的硕大输出管，大黄蜂不自觉地抖动起触角与门翼，过去“使用”这根管子的机体记忆浮现在脑模块的浅表层，悄然命令他的对接口溢出更多润滑液。他开始像是品尝能量源糖果似的品尝手中的管子，吸吮它舔舐它，用灵巧的软金属舌头绕着顶端的小孔打转儿。小机子努力将型号并不匹配的大型机输出管含进口中，却还是只能勉强吞入不到一半而已，挫败地垂下小触角。擎天柱鼓励似的捏捏大黄蜂的下巴，试着动了动，温热口腔令他舒适得眯起光镜。乖顺的小机子试图将输出管挤进自己口腔中更深的位置，抬起湛蓝水漾的光镜望向他的领袖，来不及吞咽的电解液沿着嘴角流了下来。身后接口处的保护叶片早就自动收起，仍在不停分泌的润滑液滴落在床上，发出啪嗒啪嗒的声响。

 

冷静如擎天柱，此时也无法再多忍耐一秒。不论是有意还是无意，他的小蜜蜂已经不止一次地邀他进入了。他再次捏捏大黄蜂的下巴，退了出来，接着向后仰卧下去，手掌扶着大黄蜂的腰部，引他坐到自己身上。小侦察兵当然一瞬间就领会了领袖的意思，他用两只手臂撑在擎天柱凹凸起伏的腹甲上，软下腰，一点一点将身下的庞然大物楔入自己的对接管道。无论他们对接过多少次，在每次擎天柱真正进入他之后，他都会像最初一样从火种深处感到颤栗般的兴奋与满足——只因被占有，被填满，与他合为一体。随着更多更深的传感节点被激活，大黄蜂浑身上下的游离电子仿佛都活跃起来，聚集在他的甬道里，只为更好地感受这根埋在他体内的输出管。他断断续续地喘着气，擎天柱的大家伙才只进去了一半，他就不得不停下来应付对接管道传来的过量快感信号。

 

“抱歉，Bee……”大黄蜂正奇怪擎天柱为什么要道歉，突然身下的大型机拽住他的腰，猛地向上一挺，剩下的大半根管子直直捅进他的对接甬道深处。一瞬间体内剩余的传感节点全部被激活，本就因躁动的游离电子而更加敏感的接口内部十分忠实地将电讯号送上大黄蜂的中央处理器，快感在他的每一条神经电路中轰地炸开。擎天柱道歉，是因为他已经等不及了。所谓耐心的品质，在被大黄蜂紧致火热的软金属甬道包裹着的此时，根本就是不堪一击。他动了动腰，拉紧大黄蜂的胯部装甲又深入一些，恰好顶上对接管道尽头那一小块粗糙的金属片。“等……噢……”突如其来的尖锐快感直接突破阈值，身上的小机子甚至还没有说出完整的话，就仰着头绷紧机体过载了，亮蓝色的次级能量液一股股射在擎天柱的腹甲上。

 

等到光镜前的雪花散去，大黄蜂的第一个想法竟然是——这真是太丢脸了。他早就不是当初那个受不住刺激的小处机了，居然还会在擎天柱的管子刚插进来的时候就过载。普神啊，这难道是在为火种融合做准备？还是说，他是因为要进行火种融合太激动了，所以机体变得更加敏感了？不，不论是哪一种，都还是太丢脸了……

“你还好吗？”擎天柱看着似乎宕机了的大黄蜂问道，没有刻意隐藏嘴角的笑意。

“我很好。”大黄蜂当然知道擎天柱想到了同一件曾经发生过的事，这忽然莫名其妙地激起了他永不服输绝不放弃的精神。

“要继续吗？”

大黄蜂这才反应过来，他仍坐在他的身上，接口里还含着擎天柱硬挺滚烫的管子。他的准火种伴侣头雕上蒙了一层薄薄的冷凝液，靛蓝色光镜温柔似水地望着他，他却同时看出了深藏其中几欲迸发的欲望。擎天柱一动不动地为他忍耐到现在。他火种一颤，机体先于他的逻辑模块给出答案，一股热流涌向两人紧紧相连的部件。

 

擎天柱看着小机子一脸坚毅地抬起身子，换了个姿势跪趴在充电床上，被撑得泛红的接口一时无法闭合，荧粉色的润滑液持续不断地流淌下来。无需多说，擎天柱起身再次进入他，粗大输出管挤进过载后仍然紧致无比的甬道，螺旋纹上的传感节点依次被激活，清晰快感令他的呼吸声也粗重起来。大黄蜂背后的两片门翼随着他的深入不自觉地抖动着，后腰部裸露在外的原生质伸展出十分诱人的弧度。擎天柱伸出两只宽大手掌，自上而下地描绘他的机体线条，从昂起的脖子沿着机械脊柱滑向收窄的腰际，接着握住那两片亮黄色的髋部装甲，开始有节奏地挺动。

 

大黄蜂一直在轻吟，擎天柱的手掌携带了电流似的，每掠过他的一寸机体就带给他一阵颤栗。他感到炽热膨大的管子再次撑开他的对接管道，一下下刺激着其中密布的传感节点，断断续续的快感沿着电路传递到处理器中。但他知道身后的大型机仍在小心地控制力道，甚至并没有将输出管全部进入他，怕刚刚经历了过载的小机子无法承受。于是他决定用最直接的方式，来提示他这位在某些方面异常迟钝的恋人。

“来吧，长官，”大黄蜂扭过头，眨眨光镜，“我没那么容易坏。”

“好。”噢，擎天柱又怎么能拒绝他勇敢的小战士呢？

 

话音刚落，大黄蜂便被一记大力挺弄激得惊叫出声。擎天柱的散热扇轰鸣着运转起来，不再有任何保留地捅进他的接口，全速抽插着，几乎每一下都要顶上他的油箱垫片。他一瞬间似乎有些后悔说出那句话——这快感太恐怖了，他昂着头无法自抑地大声叫着，甚至觉得自己的腹部零件再次被撞得移了位——而这已经许久没有发生过了。是的，他们的机型原本并不匹配，但组成对接管道的记忆金属会记录下长期对接方的数据，并因此做出机体上的改变。换句话说，经历过许多次的拆卸后，如今大黄蜂的对接通道已经能够和擎天柱的输出管完全契合。然而当下的状况显然有些出乎黄色小机子的预料，他被擎天柱撞得频频向前挪动，又被那双有力的大手拉回原地，捅得更深。他的长官对他绝对信任，于是依顺他的意思，用全力拆着他。

 

大黄蜂在狂轰滥炸的快感中艰难地意识到，他居然喜欢被如此粗暴地对待，喜欢擎天柱像现在这样，喘着粗气将滚烫狰狞的输出管狠狠插进他几乎要融化的对接管道深处，再猛地全根拔出，用更大的力道进入到更深的地方。没错，这根本不像平日沉着冷静的领袖，但还有什么能比这更性感的呢？让深爱的他因自己而沉沦，而失去理智。让他在自己的身体内碾压蹂躏，留下只属于他的痕迹。让他深陷情欲，忘乎所以。让他的光镜前与脑海中只有自己布满冷凝液的机体，音频接收器中只有自己高亢的喘息与呻吟。

 

擎天柱忽然伸出一只手捏起大黄蜂的两片门翼底部，释放电流的同时用力拽向空中，将整个亮黄色的机体在自己身前拉成一条直线。另一只手则依旧固定在小机子胯部，好让自己的管子继续在他的甬道内快速抽插，并准确无误地撞在那个小金属片上。大黄蜂猛地一阵痉挛，门翼连接处是他浑身上下最敏感的部位，再加上微妙的姿势变化带来的奇特快感，一瞬间清洁液便从光镜底部涌了出来。他有些受不了了，似乎又快要到达过载阈值，但他怎么能轻易认输呢？他开始拼命挣扎，带着哭腔叫喊Optimus的名字，果然一下子就唤回了擎天柱的理智。

 

“我……弄疼你了吗？”擎天柱忽然停下来，手掌松开大黄蜂的门翼，转而去轻抚连接处复杂精密的机械管线。

“不，嗯……我想看着你。”

擎天柱于是小心地退出他的对接通道，大黄蜂这才感到两条大腿一阵发软，差点扑倒在床上。他努力翻过身来，伸出双臂将领袖拉近自己，主动吻上他。其实，小机子的内芯是想借此机会稍稍休息一下，毕竟他确实已经过载过一次，而刚刚擎天柱几乎要把他拆散架了，只是拒绝认输的他不愿意承认而已。他轻啄擎天柱薄薄的金属唇，舌尖不安分地动来动去，直到对方的舌头侵入他的口腔，压倒性地占领这一小片湿暖的空间，宣示着主权。

 

大黄蜂竟被吻得一阵恍惚。平时与他相处的大哥总是温和体贴，然而偶尔在这种时刻他又会意识到，他的恋人同时也是强大到足以在战场上压制一切的战士与领袖。不知道为什么，这种戏剧性的反差令他的火种激荡不已，仿佛有两个截然不同的Optimus，彼此割裂却统一，只因都属于他。他揽着擎天柱后颈的手掌缓缓下移，来到对方坚实的腰部装甲处，充满暗示意味地在机甲缝隙中摸索着，同时用指尖释放出些许电流。擎天柱闷哼一声，光镜中带着一丝笑意地看向他。噢，他如此了解大黄蜂，当然知道他停下来吻他的意味如何。看来他芯口不一的小战士已经调整好状态，再次准备就绪了。

 

擎天柱的管子在大黄蜂的接口附近磨蹭了一会儿，等到小机子不耐地微微晃动下半部机体，他才将硕大的金属管头挤进柔软火热的小洞，紧接着一捅到底。“啊！！”大黄蜂呜咽着叫出声来，完全没想到他的长官还在遵守他的“命令”，这一下差点又让他瞬间过载。由于体型的差距，这个姿势下他被完全笼罩在大型机的阴影之中，头雕抵着擎天柱胸前的两扇车窗，手臂也只能勉强抓住他的肩甲。他们不常用这种体位，大黄蜂曾说是因为他更喜欢骑乘或后入，而实际上他不肯透露的原因是这样太过了，他有些承受不住。正如现在——擎天柱折起小机子柔韧的腰，再向上抬起他的臀部，粗长管子以一种刁钻的角度进入到甬道底部最深的位置，毫不留情地一下下撞击着已经开始松动的油箱垫片。

 

“不……呜……太深了……”大黄蜂终于还是认输了。他手上胡乱抓着面前宽阔的车窗与胸甲，双腿早已酸软不堪，松松垮垮地挂在擎天柱的臂弯里，随着撞击的动作一点点向下滑去。他的体内传感器甚至来不及进行信号筛选，绝顶般的快感连绵不绝地窜上中央处理器，激出他一声高过一声的呻吟。逻辑模块几乎停止运作，他全凭机体本能回应着体内那根管子的主人，绞紧他讨好他，请求他给予更多。擎天柱示意他看向他们彼此连接的地方，他便睁开光镜迷离地看向那里——被撑到极致的接口吸吮推挤着那根裹满各色液体的输出管，在每一次快要将他捅穿的抽插后带出更多淫靡的粉色润滑液。强烈的视觉冲击将大黄蜂送上最后的顶峰，他弓起身子，对接通道倏然有节奏地收缩痉挛起来。擎天柱粗重地喘息着，在过载来临的刹那前垂下头雕，贴上大黄蜂的音频接收器低声呢喃，“Bee，打开你的火种仓，打开它。”

“Optimus……哈啊啊啊！！”

 

大黄蜂颤抖着射出荧蓝色的液体，他感到体内深处的输出管狠狠撞开他的油箱垫片，滚烫的次级能量液一股股冲进他的次级油箱将他填满。与此同时，中央处理器自动发出开启火种仓的指令，亮黄色胸甲向两侧变型收起，如星辰般绚烂的蓝色火种裸露在空气中，盈盈燃烧。他的正前方，在同样已经敞开的红色胸甲内部，神圣的领导模块悬浮上升，露出擎天柱沉稳跳动着的火种。在他们肃穆的注视下，丝丝缕缕的蓝色火焰从两颗火种之上游离而出，于耀眼的光芒中缠绕交融，最终进入对方的火种，合二为一。

 

他们的火种仓相继重新关闭，火种伴侣双方的情绪与记忆正式融合。庞大的信息流冲击着大黄蜂的情感模块，他开始哭泣，清洁液不受控制地涌出来，怎么都止不住。他拨开混沌迷雾中各式各样属于擎天柱的情感，只剩下爱，像火种源之井中的流质一般，淹没他充满他，赐予他生命又置他于死地。是的，他将要溺死在这汹涌的爱意里了。他大口大口地喘息着，紧紧抱住擎天柱埋在自己颈窝的头雕，感到一丝冰凉液体顺着管线流到他的装甲之下。哭泣的不只有大黄蜂。擎天柱同样被柔软又坚定的爱意包裹着，令他惶恐，刺痛，感激不尽。他感到前所未有的完整，似乎千百万年以来他的灵魂一直缺失了最重要的一小块，而如今，它终于回到了他的火种之中。

 

他们相互亲吻，沿着清洁液划过的痕迹，从半阖的光镜到抿起的嘴角，彼此口中的味道既咸涩又甜蜜。语言似乎已不再重要，他们只是望着彼此的光镜微笑、拥抱、继续对接。直到大黄蜂听到擎天柱沙哑的一声低吼，大量次级能量液又灌进自己的机体深处。他的次级油箱被撑得太满了，小腹装甲似乎鼓起一个暧昧的弧度，过多的液体甚至沿着发红的对接口向外溢出。他的头雕向后仰去，光镜骤然紧缩，扣紧攀着红色肩甲的指尖，再一次地尖叫着痉挛着过载。

 

擎天柱与大黄蜂相拥着仰面躺在充电床上，过于激烈的对接与火种融合带来的巨大情感冲击令他们仍然有些恍惚。

“我的普神啊，这个体验真是……太疯狂了。”大黄蜂的发声器有点使用过度，声音哑哑的。他挪了挪身子，突然感觉到有滑腻的液体从暂时无法闭合的对接口内涌出来。

擎天柱看着大黄蜂的复杂表情，无限暖流在芯底涌动着，轻轻吻上他的额头，“也许，你很快就会开始孕育我们的小火种。”

大黄蜂睁大光镜，不可置信地看看擎天柱，又看看自己的腹部装甲，“什么……不、不可能！”

擎天柱笑意盈盈地望着他，火种链接清晰无比地向他表示，面前这个黄色的小机子今晚竟第一次感到害羞了。事实上，领袖隐瞒了一部分事实。他从不服输的小侦察兵并不会马上就怀上小火种，毕竟，他的次级能量液还没注入过他的繁育仓——塞伯坦人这个神秘的结构器官，在火种融合之后还需要一段时间才会逐渐成型呢。


End file.
